halloweenmoviefandomcom-20200223-history
Tina Williams
Tina Williams appears in Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers played by Wendy Kaplan. Biography Tina Williams is the best friend of Rachel Carruthers and Samantha Thomas. She was also the girlfriend of Mike who mostly kept her around for the sex. Of her friends, Tina was very immature, loud and opinionated. On the morning of October 31 1989, Tina had visited the Haddonfield Children's Clinic to see Jamie Lloyd and had taken their dog Max along aswell even though he wasn't allowed. She was very close to Jamie and talked to her while Rachel was getting to show off the costume they had gotten for Jamie. When Dr. Sam Loomis entered the room, Tina was starting to let herself and Max out when a rock was thrown in Jamie's room with a note that said "The evil child must die!". Tina was worried about what this meant but decided to let Loomis and Rachel handle it. After Rachel and Loomis talked over what happened, the girls were walking on home until Tina told her that she needed to get some costumes for the Tower Farm party later that night. Tina had gotten a few food supplies but found that Rachel was no where to be found so she assumed that Rachel had decided to go on the trip with her parents. The doorbell rang and it was Samantha and the two girls went to visit Jamie and get the costumes. As they got closer towards the clinic, Tina saw her boyfriend Mike driving on by so she stopped him and asked for a ride to get costumes and asked Mike if they could visit Jamie later in night. She was dropped off at the quick food mart as Mike went to the back of the store to get some beers from Spitz. Tina was dropped off at Rachel's house to get ready for the night and around 8 pm, "Mike"( it was actually Michael Myers had shown up to pick up Tina. Tina didn't think anything was off about her boyfriend being all silent as she was used to him being like that. Annoyed that he wasn't talking to her, Tina demanded that he drop her off at the store so she could buy some cigarettes. As soon as she exited the store, she was surrounded by police. She was confused on what was going on and then worried when they told her that she needed to be at the clinic worried about Jamie's safety. Before she left with the police, she noticed that "Mike" had already left. As soon as she arrived a the clinic, Tina asked about Jamie and was overjoyed when she learned that Jamie could now speak andw as saying her name. Tina tucked Jamie into bed but Jamie begged her to stay. Tina told her that she had to go to be with Mike but Jamie told her that the boogeyman was after her, not realizing who she was talking about, Tina got up ready to leave but promised that she would come back later in the night and sleep at her bedside. Jamie continued to beg which upset Tina as she was torn over leaving Jamie and going to the party with her friends. Loomis asked Tina to stay the night but she had enough for one night and went out the door. She was later approached by deputies Nick Ross and Tom Farrah and she knew they were supposed to be following her for the night so she asked them to take her to the Tower Farm party. Once Tina arrived, she joined up with her friends and Sam decided to pull a prank on the cops so she had Spitz dress up as Michael Myers while he chased after Tina and Sam. Once deputies Ross and Farrah got out their guns, Spitz revealed himself and told them it was only a prank. The deputies were for the right reason, angry with the prank and the tease moment was broken up when Samantha had found a kitten in the bard. Tina and Spitz followed after her where they found a box of kittens. Tina searched around the barn for more kittens while Spitz and Sam decided to scare her off so they could have the barn to themselves. Tina got the hint after getting scared and left them alone. As the party was starting to end, Tina went back into the barn to look for her friends and discovered a bloody kitten and the bodies of Sam and Spitz. Tina ran out of the door and looked for help from the deputies only to discover that they too had been killed. Tina ran towards the nearby car where she thought it was her boyfriend Mike. She soon realized she was wrong when she saw Jamie and her friend Billy Hill calling out for her. The headlights in the car turned on and the car was starting to chase Tina who tried to run away as fast as she could. Jamie eventually got Michael's attention and he stopped pursuing Tina and focused on Billy. After he run over Billy, he then focused on Jamie. Tina made sure Billy was okay and then chased after Jamie and begged Michael to leave her alone. Once Michael had crashed into a tree, Tina thought that she and the children were now safe. She soon realized that she had no time to celebrate as Michael was still alive and was coming after a weakend Jamie. Tina finally grew up and jumped in front of Jamie to save her while at the same time sacrificing herself as Michael stabbed her in the chest. As she was dying, she begged Jamie and Billy to run while they had the chance and died. Category:Victims of Michael Myers Category:Halloween 5 characters Category:1980's deaths Category:1970's births Category:Female characters